1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus for an upright vacuum cleaner, which allows air containing various dusts and foreign substances (hereinafter, called “dust”) to form a vortex current, thereby collecting the dust from the vortex current of air by centrifugal force.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically show an example of a typical cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus 100 for the vacuum cleaner generally comprises a cyclone body 10, a dust collecting container 20 and a grill 30.
The cyclone body 10 is provided with an air inlet port 11 and an air outlet portion 12. The air inlet port 11 is connected to a side of the cyclone body 10, and the air outlet port 12 is connected with a center portion of an upper face of the cyclone body 10. Herein, when the cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus 100 is disposed in a main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner, the air inlet port 11 is connected to an air inlet path 210 which is disposed at the main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner to be communicated with a suction brush 300, and the air outlet port 12 is connected to an air outlet path 220 which is disposed at the main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner to be communicated with a motor driving chamber 310. Therefore, the air introduced through a suction brush 300 and containing the dust is introduced through the air inlet path 210 of the main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner and the air inlet port 11 into the cyclone body 10 in the tangential direction. Thus, a vortex current of air is formed in the cyclone body 10, and the dust contained in the vortex current is separated by centrifugal force, and then the clean air is exhausted through the air outlet port 12, the air outlet path 220 of the main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner and a motor driving chamber 310.
The dust collecting container 20 is removably coupled to a lower portion of the cyclone body 10 so as to collect the dust separated from the air by the vortex current.
The grill 30 is disposed at an entrance of the air outlet port 12 in the cyclone body 10 so that the dust separated from the vortex current dose not flow backward through the air outlet port 12. The grill 30 is provided with a grill body 31 and a plurality of paths 32 formed at an outer surface of the grill body so as to be communicated with the air outlet port 12. Further, the grill 30 has a dust preventing member 33 disposed at a lower portion of the grill body 31.
The conventional cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus as described above is mounted in the dust chamber 230 of the main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner so that the air inlet port 11 and the air outlet port 12 of the cyclone body 10 are connected to the air inlet path 210 and the air outlet path 220 of the main body 200 of the vacuum cleaner.
When starting a cleaning operation, a suction force is generated at the suction brush 300 due to driving of a motor in the motor driving chamber 310. Then, the air containing the dust on a surface of an object to be cleaned is introduced through the suction brush 300, the air inlet path 210 and the air inlet port 11 into the cyclone body 10 due to the suction force. At this time, the introduced air is induced from the air inlet port 11 along an internal interference of the cyclone body 10 in an oblique direction, thereby forming the vortex current of air. Therefore, the dust contained in the air is separated by the centrifugal force and collected in the dust collecting container 20. Then, the purified air is exhausted through the path 32 of the grill 30, the air outlet port 12, the air outlet path 220 and the motor driving chamber 310 to the outside.
However, in the conventional cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus as described above, there is a problem that the fine dust which is smaller than a size of the path 33 of the grill 30 is flown back through the path 33 of the grill 30 together with the air, deteriorating a dust collecting efficiency.